The present invention relates to the manufacturing of a reflecting mirror and more particularly to a reflecting mirror fabrication method, which saves much labor and manufacturing time and, is practical to provide a safety reflecting mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,327 discloses a reflecting mirror entitled “convex lens assembly”, which uses a plastic a back board to hold a convex lens. This structure of reflecting mirror is functional, however it is not environmentally protective because of the use of a plastic material.
FIGS. 1˜6 show the fabrication of another design of reflecting mirror according to the prior art. According to this design, a galvanized steel plate and a stainless steel plate are respectively processed into a back panel 7 (see FIG. 1) and a mirror 8 (see FIG. 2). After the formation of the back panel 7, nuts 74 are fixedly fastened to the back side of the back panel 7 (see FIG. 3), and a visor 85 is fixedly fastened to the mirror 8 (see FIG. 4). Thereafter, the back panel 7 and the mirror 8 are fixedly fastened together by spot welding (see FIG. 5), and then a polyvinyl chloride packing member 80 is fastened to the periphery of the assembly of the back panel 7 and the mirror 8, thereby forming the desired finished product 9 (see FIG. 6). This design of reflecting mirror has drawbacks as follows:                1. The use of the packing member 80 greatly complicates the manufacturing process of the reflecting mirror, and the peripheral edge 731 of the rim 73 of the back panel 7 or the peripheral edge 831 of the rim 83 of the mirror 8 may injure the worker accidentally.        2. The employment of spot welding to fixedly fasten the back panel 7 and the mirror 8 together and the use of the plastic packing member 80 are not in conformity with the spirit of environment protection.        3. The plastic packing member 80 becomes aged quickly under the radiation of the light of the sun. When aged, the plastic packing member 80 may fall from the reflecting mirror 9. At this time, the peripheral edge 731 of the rim 73 of the back panel 7 or the peripheral edge 831 of the rim 83 of the mirror 8 may injure any person who touches the peripheral edge 731 of the rim 73 of the back panel 7 or the peripheral edge 831 of the rim 83 of the mirror 8 accidentally.        
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a reflecting mirror fabrication method, which is practical to make a safety reflecting mirror that does not injure any person who touches the peripheral edge of the reflecting mirror accidentally. It is another object of the present invention to provide a reflecting mirror fabrication method, which saves much labor and manufacturing time. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a reflecting mirror fabrication method, which eliminates the use of any plastic materials
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the reflecting mirror fabrication method comprises the steps of (a) stamping a steel plate into a back panel, which has a rib-reinforced base, a rim extending around the rib-reinforced base, and an annular step and connected between the base and the rim, (b) installing nuts in the back side of the back panel for mounting, (c) stamping a steel plate into a mirror, which has a rounded base, a rim extending around the rounded base, and an annular connected between the rounded base and the rim, and (d) roller ramming the rim of the back panel into a scrolled holding down rim portion to affix the rim of the mirror to the rim of the back panel.